


Walt's letter

by HARRYMALFOY



Category: Breaking Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARRYMALFOY/pseuds/HARRYMALFOY
Summary: In season 4, after Walter had the fight and Walter Jr went back home, Walt wrote a letter to Jesse, even though he knew he would never send it.





	Walt's letter

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I'm always posting Harry Potter fan fictions, I though of this and write it down. I thought I'd share it with you

_Jesse._  
_I know I haven't been very nice to you lately and I'm sorry. I hope you accept my deepest apologies. It was stupid of me not to trust you and I should have never put a bugging device on your car. I absolutely understand what was going on inside your head and why you refused to tell me about Gus. I was being stupid. Again. And Jesse, I want you to know that I've grown fond of you. I betrayed and lied to my family to protect you. You're probably going to say that you don't need protection, but without it, you probably would be behind bars for a long time. I feel like I am responsible for you, even though I know I am not. And I would do everything to protect you, as you know, someone would have to kill me first, before they kill you. That's my golden rule and I never break my rules. I promise, when you come back, I will be better. You are very brave, Jesse Pinkman. Really, truly, brave. I don't know what I did to deserve a partner like you. You maybe think that I'm just talking a lot of shit right now, I know. But after our first week together, I thought I'd rather stop than working with you. You have to know that I almost let Crazy 8 go and I thought of working with him. But I didn't. We threw a coin and I did my job, it was only fair. I know, it is almost one year ago, but I never told you this. Till nowadays, I don't want to work with anyone else than with you. Not even with some super genius like Gale. No matter if he was only there to replace us or not. He still was smart and it was pleasant to work with him. But it wasn't the same as it is with you. He wasn't you. You don't understand how much I miss your constant bickering and your stupid remarks and your attempts to talk to me so Gus doesn't catch anything on the camera, when you're out with Mike. Again, I'm sorry for everything I have done and I hope you had a good time there in Mexico. I also hope you come back and don't have to work for the cartel or worse... Jesse Pinkman, you don't know how proud I am of you. I am really unbelievably proud, actually prouder than I'd like to say and I respect you. I respect you very much, Jesse. Never forget that. If I should do anything stupid again, just smack me over the face and tell me what I did wrong, alright? And you also have to know that it really hurt me that you said I should never set foot in your house again. I know, I said the same to you one year ago and you never did. You never came to my house ever again, what I really respect. And if you don't want me to, I won't come back to yours as well. Anyways, my wife is calling, and besides, I think the letter is now long enough._  
_I'm more than sorry._  
_Walter White_


End file.
